Gaining The World
by Camerine
Summary: [Sheyla] As everyone Teyla loves slips away, she does, too.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate Atlantis, and the song lyrics are from Love Them Like Jesus, Casting Crowns.

* * *

**Gaining The World**

_The love of her life is drifting away,  
They're losing the fight for another day.  
The life that she's known is falling apart,  
A fatherless home, a child's broken heart._

John was gone. He had slipped away in the middle of the night, only one month ago, leaving behind Teyla, his wife-to-be, and an unborn son who was due in three weeks. John had had been so jumpy that Elizabeth had forced him to go off world to get rid of some of his energy. Not an hour after they had left, a surprise attack caught Ronon, John and Rodney off-guard. John had been shot in the stomach, right leg, and heart. When they had gotten back to Atlantis, Carson helped John the best he could, but he couldn't save him. Teyla had sat with him all night, talking to him about the life they were both going to have with their son. The son he would never meet.

Y_ou're holding her hand, you're straining for words,  
You trying to make - sense of it all.  
She's desperate for hope, darkness clouding her view,  
She's looking to you._

Elizabeth, as Teyla's best friend, stood by Teyla all the way, helping her out as best as she could. She was still blaming herself for John's death, saying that she shouldn't have snt him off-world. Teyla didn't want accept defeat just yet, still hoping that John would live. In the middle of the night, as Teyla slept, John died. His heart, finally too tired to pump blood, stopped beating.

Teyla had awoken to the loud, shrill sound of the machines. John was gone.The rush of everything going on had caused Teyla to go into premature labor.She was rushed off as Carson cleaned up John's still warm body. Teyla was going to name the baby after his father.

_The gifts lie in wait, in a room painted blue,  
Little blessing from Heaven would be there soon.  
Hope fades in the night, blue skies turn to gray,  
As the little one slips away._

Ten minutes into labor, Carson announced that the baby had no heart-beat. His cord had wrapped around his neck, cutting off all oxygen. He had died in the womb, no chance for life, and no chance to know his mommy and daddy. Teyla had to go through labor, nonetheless, forcing her to deliver her still-born baby.

He was so small he could fit in the crook of her arm. His skin was blueish, and no breath entered or exited his tiny mouth. His eyes were blue, just like his daddy's, and his tiny tuff of hair was the same black color. His skin color was closer to Teyla's, though. He was gone.

Johnathan Daniel Sheppard, named after his daddy, had joined his father up in heaven much too soon.

_Just love them like Jesus, carry them to Him,  
His yoke is easy, His burden is light.  
You don't need the answers to all of life's questions,  
Just know that He loves them and stay by their side.  
Love them like Jesus._

Teyla fell into depression. The love of her life was gone, and her baby was gone. She would love Johnathan for the rest of her life, even though she never knew him. John was the only man she'd ever loved, and she would continue to be the only one. She loved him, and would love him to the grave.

Two days later, father and son were buried on the mainland, side by side. Teyla would forever love them, and though they were gone, she would never forget. Soon after that, Teyla was in critical condition. Jonathan's problems had led to giving Teyla a weakened immune system, and she was dying.

_Just love them like Jesus, carry them to Him,  
His yoke is easy, His burden is light.  
You don't need the answers to all of life's questions,  
Just know that He loves them and stay by their side.  
Love them like Jesus._

Elizabeth was by Teyla's side the whole time, encouraging her. Teyla said that she wanted to go, to go meet her son, and be with the man she loved again. She said she wanted to be burried by her baby and John, and Elizabeth promised her she would be. Hours later, as she slowly slipped away, she whispered the words that no one would ever forget.

"I am not losing anything by dying, I am gaining the world."

* * *

_(Sniff)_ Well, what do you think? I was inspired by a song I heard, and so I wrote. Do you want to kill me, would you like a tissue, or both? Neither?

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
